I'm Fainting, Dear!
by AlfonzoGale
Summary: "What are you doing?" - "I'm fainting."  Quinn's fainting and Rachel's oblivious to it – Cue a staggering Quinn, humming Rachel and Christmas lights. One shot!


**Summary:** "What are you doing?" - "I'm fainting." Quinn's fainting and Rachel's oblivious to it – Cue a staggering Quinn, humming Rachel and Christmas lights. One shot!

**A/N: **No real plot, just some randomness!

* * *

><p>"Although normally I wouldn't partake in an exercise such as Christmas light hanging, I have to note that I am quite taken with the blinking bulbs."<p>

Rachel stated in a voice Quinn thought was_far_too cheery for this time of morning, this time of morning being a chilly seven o'clock. Okay, so seven wasn't exactly that early – Quinn had actually woken up at five thirty thanks to her internal body clock. Cheerios habits die hard. But it _was_ cold, and they _were_ outside – so Rachel's apparent joy at hanging Christmas lights on the outside of the McKinley High School was certainly too cheery for this time of morning.

"Stop plugging them in, we have to hang them all up first." Quinn snapped, pulling her thick jacket tighter around herself in a small attempt to keep warm. Rachel for her part ignored the freezing blonde as she held the glowing lights up, staring with fascination it seemed.

"Do you think they make these in stars?" Rachel asked, again with far too much cheer.

Quinn huffed loudly, wanting to rip the lights from the Diva's grasp and throw them in a huff upon the ground. She decided that the whole snatching and smashing of Christmas decorations would probably make her look like a fool, and yes, a two year old. _A __foolish __two __year __old!_– She instead settled for a restrained. "I'm sure they do."

Damn her for waking up at five thirty, damn her for leaving the house at six and damn it all for Rachel being at the school so early.

Mr. Schue wasn't even there yet. His idea to have the Glee Club decorate the school for Christmas was stupid Quinn thought. Mainly because at this point no one but Rachel and herself had actually shown up, although that may have something to do with it being only seven.

"Where do we hang these?" Rachel asked a second later, holding the still flashing tangle of lights up.

Quinn huffily pointed behind her at the wall, a knotted row of lights hung precariously around a small window. "Unplug them first." Quinn deadpanned and Rachel nodded obligingly.

Allowing the shorter girl the hard task of stringing up the lights Quinn stepped back, crossing her arms against the wind.

Her nose was so cold she couldn't even feel it anymore. Quinn frowned, what if it had gotten frostbite and fallen off. She'd be nose-less and her nose was an amazing nose, she couldn't lose her nose. A quick touch deduced it _was_ still there and Quinn's internal panic settled, only to rise again when she thought of how numb her ears felt – she patted them repeatedly with her hands, glad they were in place and angry she hadn't brought a beanie.

"I have a spare hat if you want one?" Rachel said softly and Quinn's hands flew away from her red ears, she glanced to the navy beanie Rachel was wearing then back at the girl's smiling face.

"Thanks." She said nonchalantly, because hey, free beanie!

The Diva nodded happily before grabbing her backpack from the ground, unzipping it smoothly and reaching inside. "I also have gloves and an array of scarves, my Dad say's you can never be prepared enough when it comes to the weather."

Quinn nodded slowly and watched as Rachel handed over a light grey beanie, she took it gratefully – happy that it didn't have some kind of printed animal pattern on it or protruding ears.

"Thanks." Quinn said again as she put on the hat, it was soft and thick and Quinn almost squealed at how nice it was to not feel the cold wind on her ears. She didn't of course, because. Well – _A __foolish __two __year __old!_

"Not a problem." Stated Rachel before turning sharply and staring at the window and Christmas lights, a sigh left her mouth a second later. "I will have to ask for your assistance, Quinn."

"With?" Quinn asked her own eyes studying the decorations.

"These lights, they just don't look right." Rachel turned to face her, "I think we should frame the window, properly, if we start from the top-"

"-Properly?" Quinn breathed out and Rachel's mouth shut so quickly Quinn actually smiled, "I hung them up fine." She explained, the smile slowly turning into a frown.

"Yes." Rachel started, then shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "They are fine. They're just not great…this need to be _great_."

"No it doesn't." Quinn said painfully aware that she had just whined. "You know as well as I do that people will just vandalize them, tear them down."

Rachel nodded, "But it we make them pretty enough they might not."

"Unlikely." Quinn huffed.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Rachel asked with a tone that sounded like begging.

Quinn sighed and looked to the window, it really was awfully decorated. "Okay, tell me what to do." She said with defeat and Rachel beamed.

"I need you to elevate me high enough to reach the top of the window, from there I can string up the lights properly – ensuring they are stable and won't be affected by the wind."

Quinn was silent for a moment before raising one eyebrow, "You want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, I assume you are familiar with the correct way – crediting the fact you used to be a Cheerio."

Ignoring the weird excitement in her stomach, because, no – just _no_! Quinn tilted her head to the side, "You want me to pick you up so you can reach the top of the window."

"I believe that's what I said, yes." Rachel replied, then just as quickly. "Of course if you'd prefer I was the one lifting then that's fine too, although I should warn you I lack in upper body strength. I'd not want to drop you."

Waving her hand dismissively Quinn stepped forward, "No, its fine." She affirmed, "I'll lift you, just don't take to long hanging the decorations."

Rachel nodded and walked towards the window, Quinn followed dropping to her knees as she held out her hands.

"Um…" Rachel mumbled, kneeling down as well.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Put your foot on my hands." She snapped out, "Then I'll raise you up."

"Is that safe?" Inquired the Diva and Quinn's heart slammed into her chest when she saw the worry upon Rachel's face, resisting the urge to clutch at her heart dramatically Quinn just swallowed thickly.

"It's fine."

"What if I fall backwards?" Rachel lowly asked, it was almost a whisper. "I have no intention to end up concussed."

Quinn breathed out deeply before shaking her head, "You won't fall backwards, now stand up and put your foot in my hands."

The brunette did as she was told which made Quinn's annoyance dissipate into the cold air, leaving completely when Rachel's foot gently met her hands. The girl was wearing her socks and Quinn quizzically looked up, receiving a smile in return.

"My shoes were dirty." She stated and Quinn nodded ever so lightly.

"Ready?" She asked and Rachel actually went a shade lighter, Quinn smiled before shifting so that she was squatting – bouncing slightly as she geared herself up.

Rachel's hand was gripping Quinn's shoulder impossibly tight as the Diva squeaked out a quick, "Should we count ourselves down?"

Quinn shook her head, "Let's not."

Standing quickly, yet with a careful energy Quinn propelled Rachel upwards. It was easy. Rachel actually managed to keep her balance for the duration of the lift, the only real sign of her discomfort being the slight gasp and breathy _Oooh_as she smacked her hands against the window to keep her self from swaying.

All in all Quinn was pleasantly surprised by Rachel's control.

"Work fast, Berry." Quinn ordered – her breath fogging in the air. It wasn't that Rachel was heavy, because, really she wasn't. It was just, awkward.

"Don't drop me." Rachel uttered warily, pulling the badly strung lights from their position and readjusting them. Quinn wanted to yell something about being only a tiny distance from the ground and that if she did fall she'd just hurt her pride, although at the feeling of Rachel's hand returning to her shoulder for more balance – the words melted on her tongue.

Instead what came out was a sincere, "I'm not going to drop you."

Rachel _didn__'__t_ work fast. In fact Quinn had been holding her up for so long that her arms felt like jelly, they were literally wobbling.

Making matters worse and aggravating Quinn to no end was the fact Rachel had been humming for a good minute, humming to_nothing_at that. Just randomly humming. Humming _without_ purpose!

And Quinn's head felt strange, lighter, or maybe heavier. Plus she felt sick. She really shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

"Hurry it up, I'm tired." She breathed out and Rachel's humming stopped.

_Thank – wait for it- God!_

"I'm almost done." Stated Rachel distractedly and Quinn nearly yelled out 'hallelujah' to the sky.

She really didn't feel so good. Maybe it was the cold air – or perhaps she was hungry.

"Done?" Quinn pestered and Rachel chuckled lowly.

"Done."

If Quinn didn't have any control she'd have dropped Rachel then and there, as it was she did have control, and instead of dropping she opted for slowly lowering the girl.

Once safely upon the ground Rachel stepped back to admire her work, she seemed pleased.

"Look's good." Quinn breathed out heavily, because damn it to hell she felt sick!

"Yes, I think so too." Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded although that turned out to be a mistake as her head seemed to spin wildly. Her arms and legs felt heavy and the sensation of pins and needles riddled her hands, she'd probably have looked strange staggering to her left then right – however Rachel's eyes were too transfixed on the lights to noticed – She seemed to be humming again as well.

Quinn for her part looked like some strange butterfly caught in a spider's web, her head felt ridiculously light and her vision was being invaded with black marks – she was blinking like an idiot!

"Berry," She mumbled softly, disappointed when her voice went unnoticed. Stumbling forward Quinn's head suddenly felt heavy, in fact her whole body felt like stone. She could hardly see anymore but that was alright because quite quickly her world was fading away, it was like she was in a cloud.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice was muffled, "What are you doing?"

Quinn wanted to laugh. Although her _butterfly-caught-in-a-web _impression made her smile look like a grimace instead, "I'm fainting."

She wasn't even sure if she had answered or merely thought it, because the next thing Quinn knew she was falling.

She was falling and then she hit Rachel, she hit Rachel and they must have hit the ground because Quinn heard a loud crack and a pained moan and then nothing.

_Nothing_ seemed to last for a long time and yet Quinn found herself regaining consciousness within a few seconds. She compared it to waking up from a dream, because for the briefest of moments she was completely unaware of where she was. It really wasn't until she felt the warmth of Rachel underneath her did her sanity come rushing back to her, shamefully at that. It sort of jogged back with its head hung.

Jerking backwards Quinn held herself up on her elbows, staring down at Rachel who stared back just as shocked. Dark brown eyes full of confusion it made Quinn swallow so thickly she nearly choked on her words.

"I am _so_ sorry." She said and the sincerity and embarrassment in her words drifted slowly between them. "Did I hurt you?" Remembering the loud cracking sound Quinn winced, Rachel however just stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…"

Oh Lord, she'd broken Rachel Berry!

"Did you hit your head?" Quinn asked and no way did she just sound _that_ concerned!

This time Rachel nodded, "Yes, but its okay. Did you just faint?"

"How many fingers am I holding up? And yes." Quinn held her hand up to Rachel's face, the brunette squinted.

"Three. Are you okay, do you need some water? – I have some in my backpack."

Quinn shook her head and lowered her hand, "I'm fine."

Rachel smiled and Quinn smiled back, because her body had a mind of its own and apparently it liked when Rachel smiled.

"Wanky, wanky!"

Oh Dear God!

If Quinn had moved any faster she'd have been Superman, as it was she ripped herself away from Rachel and the ground so quickly she got a head rush.

"Santana," She stated with little enthusiasm and the Latina raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my Christmas cheer on." The girl replied with a smirk, "What are _you _doing?" She asked then looked pointedly at Rachel, who Quinn realized was still lying upon the ground.

"Nothing." _Nothing? _That's the best she could come up with?

Santana chuckled, "Didn't look like nothing."

"Quinn fainted." Rachel said matter-of-factly before sitting upright, Santana chuckled again.

"And what, you decided to crawl under her?"

"She happened to fall on me. I was taken by surprise and therefore didn't have time to react, nor to steady myself." The Diva slowly stood from the ground, dusting herself off carefully.

Santana just stared at both of them, "Why aren't you wearing shoes, Dwarf?"

Rachel looked down and Quinn followed her gaze, watching as the Diva swiftly grabbed her shoes from the ground.

Quinn swallowed, "I had to pick her up-"

"Whoa! I don't want to hear about the kinky stuff you two do!" Santana stated and with a quick look between both girls the Latina turned around and walked over to a tinsel covered Brittany.

Quinn couldn't have blushed any more then what she was.

"She was referring to us being together." Rachel stated dumbly, the shock in her voice was not missed. "Sexually."

And now Quinn was sure she'd just turned a shade of purple!

_Fin!_


End file.
